Penny
Penny belongs to ADragonDreaming881. NO TOUCHING Completely Epic Coding by Forge. Mature??? Meet Penny, quite possibly the strangest hybrid you'll ever see Appearance "Come one, come all, see the hybrid freak!" Penny should be beautiful. But she isn't. Her scales should be copper bright and blinding in the sun, but instead they are dull and tarnished, scraped and chipped. Her underbelly is a soft orange/pink, at least, it is underneath the dirt and scars. Her ruff is short and spikey, and a pale, dusky pink in color, besides being nicked and almost completely torn off in places. She has a small RainWing frill as well, smaller then it should be due to it shriveling up. One of her beautiful pale pumpkin colored horns is snapped off, and the other is heavily worn away and no longer shines as it once did. Her face would be quite pretty by dragon standards, if the scars and her obviously blind amber eyes didn't distract you from it. She is extremely stunted in stature, and it is painfully clear she is malnourished. One of her wings is shriveled, and the other is incredibly frail and stiff. If she ever moved it, the webbing in her wing would crack like a pane of glass. Both her wings stick up at an awkward angle. Her tail is only a foot or two long. The end is scarred and twisted, cold, hard evidence of when the rest of it was removed. Yes, this Penny is tarnished. If only life was on her side.... History No one knows who her parents are, or how they met. No one knows how she ended up in the scorpion den, and no one knows exactly how old she is, though she must be around five, even though she looks to be age one or younger due to her size. But most dragons remember what happened after she arrived. Less then half a year old, barely speaking coherently, flapping on unsteady wings, a small, shiny dragonet was loose and causing havoc in the Scorpion Den. Less then a year later the Outclaws came to power, (oh, if only they had been in power then) but for now, it was only the unsavory types who had their eyes on her. And the fate that fell upon her was worse then death. Because of the dragon who grabbed her first. Gila. Within a day, the Copper Freak was a staple in the Gila Monster Traveling Circus. And slowly, she got more 'interesting'. Because Penny had been doomed from the beginning. Inside of her, the glands for her RainWing venom and fire had twisted together, mangled in strange ways. In ways that let her venom get to places in her body it shouldn't have. Creeping inside her wings, stopping the growth of one and rendering the other more delicate then glass. Savaging her beautiful amber eyes and making one of her horns so stiff it snapped off. Gila only watched in delight as his famed freak became even freakier. The lack of food and water, the small cages and harsh treatment didn't help either. Penny's tail was at one time unusually long, and just as flexible as a full RainWing's, though it had the SandWing barb on the end. In her weakened state, she couldn't lift it, and in the small cage she was kept in, it flopped over itself, and then the barb and it's SandWing venom wore away at her, infecting her tail til Gila was forced to cut it off or lose his favorite attraction. Around this time, the Gila Monster Traveling Circus jumped in popularity. And Saguaro of Saguaro's Traveling Freakshow and Tegu of Tegu's Chills and Thrills wanted to know why. Realizing the 'Copper Freak' was a big part of his success, a three way battle for ownership began. When Penny was with Gila, he called her the 'Copper Freak' (of course). Whereas if Saguaro had her, his crowd would be drawn by calls of the 'Copper Mistake'. And if you chanced to pass Tegu's Chills and Thrills while she was part of the show, the words 'Poisoned Hybrid' would meet your ears. Snatched back and forth and back and forth, sometimes multiple times in a day, Penny's life could only be called misery. At age 5 (her current age) Penny was saved. Tegu's Chills and Thrills was reported (Penny doesn't know Hosanna reported them) and the 'freaks' were liberated. Penny was placed in Hosanna's orphanage, where she now resides, and was given her current name. Personality Most dragons who see her assume both her being a hybrid and her venom (if they know about why she is how she is) affected her brain, including Gila, Saguaro, and Tegu. That is not true. Penny, due to her harsh life, never really developed language skills further then they were as a dragonet. She is incredibly, incredibly, incredibly shy and terrified of absolutely everything, which is unsurprising. She craves routine and solitude with all of her being. Penny is extremely resistant to touch and most dragons don't know she can understand them, and everyone thinks she is mute. Besides all of this, Penny is deeply interested in stories. Hearing a dragon tell a story is the only time she remotely perks up, and she longs to learn to read so she could read stories on her own. The reason she loves them is because they are an escape from reality. Often, Penny mourns her blindness, for it is what keeps her from the scrolls she longs to devour. Abilities & Weaknesses Language: Penny can understand most dragons perfectly, but her (entirely unused) vocabulary is limited to that of a (human) 3 year old's. Mobility: Penny is too weak to walk for very long, and cannot and will not ever be able to fly. She is very clumsy due to not being allowed to get up and walk for years. She is also very, very physically weak. Mental: Penny has severe anxiety, as well as several non-specific mental issues caused by her time in captivity. Relationships Gila - For the earliest years of her life that she can remember, Penny was in a cage and Gila held the key. When she was in pain, he did nothing to save her. The last face she saw before going blind was his, and his sneer decorates all her nightmares. It's safe to say she hates him. Saguaro - Penny also hated and was terrified of Saguaro, and desperately wishes to never see him again. Tegu - Out of her three 'masters', Penny was the most scared of Gila, but Tegu, behind that smiling mask, came pretty close. Tegu was just as cruel as Gila and Penny hates and is terrified of her. Hosanna - Penny is unsure what to think of her, not knowing Hosanna is responsible for her rescue. She is slowly trusting Hosanna more, but is still very wary. Jewels - Penny doesn't interact with her very much. She is very much scared of her, so the hint of jealousy she feels rarely creeps through when Jewels is around. Why did Jewels get to be so happy and perfect?? Lucas - Avoid? Not sure... he is nice... Dapper - AVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOID Poison - Seems nice. Too nice. AVOID Sailine - Too loud. AVOID Amaranthine - Penny has heard the whispers. Amranthine is to be avoided AT ALL COSTS. Treetop - Suspicious character. AVOID Snowball - Loud. AVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOIDAVOID Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Disabled Characters